Minato Namikaze (NAU)
| hometown = File:Leaf Village_Logo.svg.png }} | previous affiliation = | team = Team Minato | previous team = | occupation = | previous occupation = }} }} (Wife) (Former Master) }} Affinity }} ( ) }} }} Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato), also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō; English "Yellow Flash of the Leaf"), is a -ranked ninja hailing from . He is a former student of one of the legendary , , and the teacher of Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin. He is also the husband of Kushina Uzumaki, the current of the . Background When Minato was in the , his classmate and future wife thought he looked "flaky" and even "girly". He dreamed of being acknowledged by the villagers by becoming , which Kushina considered to be an impossible dream for someone like him. Years later however, when Kushina was kidnapped by ninja, Minato was the only one to pick up on the fact that she was leaving behind strands of her red hair to mark their path. After rescuing her, Minato explained that he had always admired her hair. No longer seeing him as "flaky", she fell in love with him. Something that became apparent as early as his time in the academy was that Minato was a very talented ninja, a rare genius that appeared only once a generation. He graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of ten, and was added to a genin team under the tutelage of . Jiraiya took a special interest in Minato, and accepted him as an apprentice, amongst other things teaching him the . Jiraiya even believed Minato might be the , someone who would someday save the world. Konoha's Yellow Flash In time, Minato was put in charge of a genin team of his own, consisting of Rin, Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake. During the , Minato led his team on a mission into to destroy the . Because Kakashi had recently become a , Minato gave leadership of the mission to Kakashi while he went to help Konoha's forces on the front lines. After meeting up with the surviving and out-numbered Konoha ninja, Minato used his to destroy the opposing ninja. He then returned to his team, just in time to save Kakashi and Rin from another group of Iwa forces; he was too late to save Obito. When Kakashi and Rin recovered from the ordeal, Minato helped them complete the mission. Appearance Minato is a fairly tall fair-skinned man, with bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. Minato has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and is considered to be very handsome, with many women being infatuated with him. His normal attire consists of dark trousers, a short-sleeved white t-shirt decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges and his forehead protector attached to a piece of cloth tied to the sheathe used to hang his katana on his back. HE is also sometimes in the standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a and a . As a child he wore a shirt with three stripes on the sleeves, fishnet undershirt, dark trousers and dark calf-length sandals. Personality Minato is a calm, collected, and highly perceptive person. When faced with an enemy, he is capable of killing in cold blood, and is well aware of the terror his steadily growing reputation inspires in his foes. He is highly respectful of those around him; unwilling to freely speak about others' pasts, and is on the whole a very nice person. He deeply cares for and loves his wife, having put himself at great risk to rescue her at a very young age. Minato is concidered by those who know him well to be a shrewd person, one who would not do something without reason. He is very knowledgeable of the ninja world. Minato is known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive. In his youth, Minato had a desire to be acknowledged by everyone in the village and to become a great Hokage. His devotion to the village and his love for his friends inspires all those around him, and, as a result, he is well-liked by the villagers.